A Child For A Doctor
by The Centurious
Summary: Most of the Doctor's companions had considered the Doctor as a child in the past... but what if that statement becomes a reality? The Doctor does not ONLY have to deal with him regenerating into a child, but also to catch up with some very, very old friends... Amy/DoctorOC/Rory If OC Doctors aren't your thing, please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing piercing the darkness of space was the illuminous stars… and the slightly more penetrating orange glow that emitted from the Tardis's partially-shaded windows. Though on the inside, something more amazing was happening. Inside, a man with a ginormous trench coat was blasting out orange fire out of any entrance it could escape from like nobody's business. The Doctor was regenerating.

Sparks flew out of his arms and head, but also out of the Tardis console which was getting bombarded by the constant, orange relentless inferno which was being vomited out of the Doctor's body. Although, the regeneration process came without thought, and it was not able to be stopped. If you were to observe the regeneration process, it would most likely blast your eardrums out as the noise is deafening, enough to create a visible shockwave with its sound.

As the Doctor's body changed, his thoughts were consumed with fear. Not fear of physical disablement, but of vanity. What if he transformed into an Ood? No human in the WORLD would like to hang out with an Ood. Then a ridiculous but scary thought came to mind. Oh lord, a SONTARAN. His potato-like face would strike fear and awkwardness in all his enemies! (Except Sontarans.) He dismissed the thought, as any type of human would do. ANY type. Even a girl.

Oh how wrong he was.

As the consuming flames dissipated in moments from his face, he gasped for air, worried about his appearance as always. He turned toward the Tardis Console, only to find that it reached just above his stomach. The Doctor was puzzled for a mere moment, but then looked down to his body. Relief rushed through him, thanking Rassilon that he was still a human male. But that feeling was quickly replaced with fear as his Trench coat that his previous incarnation was much too large for him, the sleeves drooping over his hands and the bottom jumbled in a pile on the ground.

He started to panic, something the Doctor rarely did. He was scared to speak, wondering what his voice would sound like. He shut his eyes, perked his ears up, and spoke.

"What the bloody-" He immediately shut his mouth by whapping his hand around it, immensely surprised at the pitch of his voice. He was genuinely lost in his thoughts. To see his reflection, he reached for a mirror hanging from the top of the Tardis Console, and his eyes immediately enlarged at the sight of his reflection.

 _He was a child._

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" He started to rummage around his body, checking for any flaws, in which he found none. He started to think how this will effect everything that is to come, like will the Psychic paper work on people? Or would his companions will believe he is a Doctor, which is if he gets some? All these thoughts whizzing around his head was very hard to contemplate, but those thoughts were abruptly ended when the Tardis was shaken violently.

The Doctor was taken off guard by the sudden movement of the Tardis, and stumbled to the floor. He quickly got up, and tried to get the Tardis to land as he was around the region where the Earth stayed in space. The Viewer was damaged while the Doctor was regenerating, so he didn't know where he was going to land. But he knew it was Earth, and he had to take his chances.

Suddenly, a loud THUD! Was heard, signaling the Tardis had landed on solid ground. He rushed over to the door, then was aware of his stature, and stopped. He would be needing some better clothes to fit his now young appearance. He ran over to his wardrobe room, and after about ten minutes of nitpicking around whether he should wear a Snapback or a Genuine Soviet Ushanka, he eventually chose a Navy Blue Nylon zip-up Jacket along with a Grey T-Shirt and some black Tracksuit pants. On the way out of the Tardis, he grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver, carefully tucked it in his pocket and barged out the door.

He must've made quite an entrance, as almost the whole town that he landed in was staring at the Tardis, and the child that just appeared from it. The Doctor immediately began observing his surroundings, and judging by the appearance of the town and what the people wore, he must be in sometime around the early 1900's. He looked around for one last time, then took another step toward the group staring at the Tardis and him.

"Well, what're you lookin' at, you lot?" The Doctor said nonchalantly, the people still staring at him. The Tardis doors closed behind him automatically, making the people jump a bit. "Wow, I'm rude. And not ginger. I swear it's like a parasite nowayears" The Doctor mused.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to wait for my Tardis to change its desktop, now can any of you point to the nearest Tea shop?" One of the people in the crowd pointed to a shop across the alley, and the sign on the top of the shop read: "TeaMore". The Doctor walked through the crowd; he didn't really need to push his way through as the people made a path for him and the Doctor walked off into the distance.

While he was walking, the Doctor contemplated why the Tardis had brought him over to this place. He knew his old girl always brought him to the right place at the right time, but of all places, London? And during the 1900's? He could always visit his good pal Churchill, but then again they wouldn't recognize him as they probably wouldn't take him seriously. As the Doctor finally was greeted by a varnished wood door which led to the small Tea shop, he stopped to get a good whiff of the place.

"Now that is quality tea" The Doctor said to himself. He pushed open the door to be greeted by a warm yellow-orange glow which surrounded the place, the smell of tea very impulsive. It was music to the Doctor's nose. He sat down at one of the circular wooden tables and started to look over at the list of drinks and the odd Jammy Dodger on the menu.

The Doctor froze. His ears pricked up, and his head jerked over to where a waitress was taking an order of a customer. The Doctor's eyes were full of confusion and surprise as he stared at the waitress. The light ginger hair, innocent but interrogating face, and oh, _the voice_. He knew that voice anywhere. A deep Scottish. One name, and ONLY one name popped into the Doctor's mind.

 _Amelia Pond._


	2. Chapter 2

'She was gone, she must've…' the Doctor thought to himself amongst other thoughts which included Rory, River and some Fez's. The memories back when he was younger… it was all coming back to him. His eleventh self was long gone, but now it felt like it was coming back. All because of her face. _Amy's_ face.

The Doctor felt like he wanted to vomit, yet he also felt excited as well. It's not every day you see a person taken by a Weeping Angel suddenly pop up in a Tea shop. While the Doctor turned his head to the floor, Amy walked up to the now-childlike Doctor, thinking that he was some random kid who lost his parents.

"Excuse me, how can I-"Amy's voice was cut off by the doctor whispering.

"The girl who waited…" The Doctor said ever so softly. It struck something in Amy as he said those words, as like it was bringing up old memories she tried so hard to forget.

"Um… I'm sorry?" She asked as in to prompt the Time Lord to repeat what he had just said. As a response, the Doctor simply slammed his fist on the round table, and jumped off his seat and ran out the door of the humble tea shop and slammed the door behind him, making all the customers, including Amy to stare at the door. After a bit of awkward silence, Amy finally spoke:

"Was it something I said?"

As the Doctor ran through the Alley, his feet made loud sounds on the cobblestone road. He occasionally saw the earliest type of cars passing the street out of his peripheral vision, but that wasn't what he was concentrating on. It was Amy. What has she been doing all this time? Is Rory still with her? Does she hate him?

Just as another thought enters his mind, he stops dead in his tracks. The Doctor sniffs the air, as if to expect something. His nose leads him over to a barrel sitting over the alleyway. He is curious, and taps the barrel lightly, attempting to assume what the contents were. He lowers his hand on the lid ever so slowly, and then quickly grabs the lid and pulls it off. Nothing.

The Doctor doesn't give up as easily. He checks around the back of the barrel, and there it is. The thing he picked up in his scent. A Cybermat. It spots the child Doctor as soon as the child Doctor spotted him, and immediately took off.

"Oh, No you don't!" The Doctor shouted and ran after the mouse-like gadget. The Doctor was significantly faster than the Cybermat as his small stature gave him extra speed, and the cobblestone road kept hitting the Cybermat. But the rat-like robot still had a head start. The Cybermat was headed towards the Tea Shop, and the Doctor followed, slightly out of breath.

The Cybermat slipped under the door as the draft gap was terribly giant. 'How convenient' The Doctor thought as he burst through the door. All the people turned toward the running Doctor (For the second time) but he ignored the attention he was drawing, as the Cybermat slipped under a curtain behind a wall, which led to steps.

The Doctor slipped through the curtain just after the little rodent. He climbed up the steps and wondered, 'How does a Cybermat get up stairs?' After the Doctor climbed up all the flights of stairs, it led to a brick wall. Literally.

"Well that's terribly inconvenient." He rumbled to himself as he whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and started to scan the door for any entrances. He found something, a brick at the bottom of the brick wall, and pressed it with his foot gently, and the wall dematerialized revealing a sort of Steam-Punk corridor.

"Wow, that was cliché. Is that what I am now, a critic?" The Doctor mused out loud as he walked into the corridor, Sonic in hand. As he progressed his way into the corridor, it led to a big control room, a dark blue hue surrounding the place, small flashing lights indicating who-knows what. Eventually, the Doctor found what he was looking for. Dormant Cybermen.

'Why…' the Doctor thought. 'Why would Cybermen come here, of all places?' He slowly walked around the room, observing the room, when suddenly a Cyberman released itself out of its dormant state. It started to walk slowly towards the Doctor, and he ran but just slammed into another which grabbed hi-m by the arms. Luckily, they didn't detect the Sonic Screwdriver in his hand.

"A HUMAN CHILD HAS INFILTRATED THE PREMISIS" The Cyberman behind him blurted out through rough speech.

"Well, that's just insulting. Human form is universal!" The Doctor retorted back at the Cyberman

"ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU ARE NOT HUMAN" The Cyberman said blankly, no emotion lingering in its words.

"That's not the point. Why are you here, why are Cybermen, of all places, staying over a Tea Shop in England?"

The Cybermen were silent, probably trying to contemplate how a simple human-looking child could know what a Cyberman was. Little did they know, their most feared enemy, The Doctor, was right in their grasp. After a long period of awkward silence, the Cyberman in front of the Doctor spoke up.

"OUR INFORMATION STATES THERE WAS A TIME ANOMALY IN THE AREA WE WERE OBSERVING. NOW THAT WE HAVE TARGETED THE ANOMALY WE WILL DISPOSE OF IT."

The Doctor immediately knew what- or WHO- the Time Anomaly was. Amy Pond. From so many trips in the Tardis and getting sent back in time by the Angles, she was bound to have some residue along with Rory.

"Thanks, kind Gentlemen. That's all I needed to know!" The Doctor activated the Sonic on the highest setting, emitting a long buzzing sound which incapacitated the Cybermen and all the electronics in the room. The grip on the Doctor was released, and he ran over to the entrance and down the Tea Shop.

'Oh no, this is bad. Very bad!' The Doctor told himself in his head. The Cybermen would reboot soon enough, and who knows how-and when- will the Cybermen strike? He had to get to them. He had to or they and everyone else around them will be in danger. Dangerous Danger.

 _He had to get to the Ponds._

 **Hey Guys, Just adding that reviews will be appreciated, because The Doctor Who Fanfiction category really takes up a lot of stories, and this one is just blending in. So, It will make my day if I do get a few reviews on this, thanks!**


End file.
